EP 0 974 192 B1 discloses a method for creating and storing user-specific operator control menus for a radio receiver. The operator control device of the radio receiver contains a display panel and a total of six selection keys which are arranged on the left and right along the display. Selection keys of this type are also referred to as soft keys. Each of these selection keys can be assigned a specific operator control function by a user, with a separate operator control element being provided for storing the individual operator control functions. Furthermore, next to the display panel a menu key is arranged with which the individual operator control functions are called and respectively displayed next to the associated selection key on the display panel.
The arrangement of in each case one selection key for each operator control function is costly and requires considerable installation space. In addition, the specific operator control element is necessary for assigning the individual operator control function to the respective selection key with whose method of functioning the user has to particularly concern himself. Furthermore, the arrangement of the selection keys next to the display panel means that the display panel has to be positioned at the same location as the selection keys.